Jumanji
by Caffinated Fantasy
Summary: While roaming around the constucrtion site around his house, Mokuba finds a game buried under the ground called Jumanji. As he, Seto, Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Joey roll the dice, they learn that this much more than your ordinary board game. It's a whole lo
1. Default Chapter

Jumanji

Chapter 1

It was a windy, cloudy October day when Mokuba Kaiba finally got home from school. He walked into the grand estate he called home, finding it basically empty besides the usual butlers and maids.

" I wonder how late Seto will be at work this time…" He sighed as he trudged on to his bedroom to finish his almost-due Social Studies project.

After about two hours of heavy laboring about WW2 and his older brother still not home from his CEO position at Kaiba Corp. , Mokuba was just plain bored! He then decided to look around the wing being added to the house.

As he walked outside, Mokuba heard the sound of saw blades and drills all around him. He knew that his brother had told at least twenty times not to go around the construction area, but there just wasn't anything to do. As he walked through the newly erected steel frames, he… " Ahhhh!!!!!" 'KERPLUNK!' " Owwww… What did step on?" Mokuba said as he spit out the mouthful of dirt he had just swallowed. He stood up and looked wildly around the ground. Suddenly, he spied a wooden box peeking out of the ground. " Hey, what's this….?" He muttered as he knelt on the ground to give it a closer look. As he looked closer, he noticed some strange carvings on the top of the box.

All of a sudden, Mokuba started to hear the sound of distant drumming, that seemed to get closer every moment. " Wh… What the heck??!!" Mokuba shouted as he stood up in surprise. " the drumming got louder and louder, but no face appeared from the fog surrounding him. He looked around, but still no sign of a drummer, he eyes even looked over the ground. He merely glanced at the box, then, it stopped.

Mokuba instantly started to dig around it, trying to free it from it's earthy prison. Finally, the box popped loose into his hands.

" Jumanji… It looks like a board game cool! Cool!!! But what kind of game would have a freaky name like that?"


	2. So much for the study group!

Jumanji

Chapter 2

Seto Kaiba was soooo… bored. It was nothing more than your usual do-the-useless-paperwork-or-the-board's-gonna-freak kind of day. " God, let this day be over soon!" He pleaded as he secretary handed him another form to fill out.

"_It's not like I have much to go home to. I have to do that stupid study group thing with Yugi and his band of idiots today." _ He thought to himself as he filled out the bright yellow sheet.

He replayed the horrific scene in his head one more time, trying to figure out what he did to deserve being stuck in a study group them.

__

" Okay, class! Today we're going to pick our study groups so that maybe you can survive tomorrow's exam. Drum roll…please…" Mrs. Hitzanobi said.

As expected, silence still rang over the classroom.

" Alright… Group one.. Jessi Collins, Margaret Baker, Thomas Scmidt, Amanda Clarkson, Robert Wilkins, C.J Adamson, and Brittany O' Hara

Group Two: Duke Devlin, Maria White, Natasha Smith, Ashleigh Kelley, and Ryou Bakura"

" Oh God! Do you know what this means Tristan!!" Joey whispered to Tristan as the third group was being called.

" No… What?" He said.

" It means that Tea's gonna be in are group!!! There's no way were gonna fail tomorrow !!! I'm gonna pass 10th grade!!!!! It's a freaking Miracle!!!!!" Joey almost shouted in sheer ecstasy.

" Mr. Wheeler, do behave! I'm still calling out the groups!"

" Yes, mam…" He muttered as he slid back down in his seat.

" Group Four: Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Motuo, Tea Gardener, and Seto Kaiba."

" WHAT!!!!!!" Tea, Tristan, and Joey screamed at the same time.

" I'm sorry, but all groups are final, Ms. Gardener. I had to put Mr. Wheeler somewhere, and I thought you would be the most help to him…"

" Bbb..but…" she stuttered.

Kaiba on the other hand just sat and grumbled to himself.

Hours later, the lunch bell ran and the students piled into the cafeteria. Yugi and the others sat at their usual table, while Kaiba alone as he typed on his laptop and shouted something in French on his cell phone.

" Maybe it won't be so bad having Kaiba in our study group this time. He might actually be kinda helpful." Yugi said with a positive attitude.

" Yugi… this is Seto Kaiba were talking about, the guy you've saved his keister a million times and has never said ' Thank you' ! The guy who's always think'n about how he's gonna beat ya in a duel! The guy who's……"

" Okay, Joey, we get it!!" Tea said. " We might as well live with it, but where are we going to meet up?"

" I thought we could meet up at my place…" A familiar deep voice said behind them.

" Ummm… Okay… sounds cool…" Tristan said suspiciously.

" Fine it's settled . Come at 6:30, kay? I should be home from work by then." Kaiba said as he walked back to his table."

By the time Kaiba got out of his flashback, it was finally time to go home.

Moments after Kaiba had just changed into something more comfortable, the doorbell rang.

"Mr. Motuo and company to see you, sir." One of his butlers said as he marched towards him.

" Good, send them in."

" Yes, sir." The butler said as he scurried back to the main hallway.

As soon as Joey and the others walked through the doorway, they were amazed at how high the ceiling was.

" Woooowwwwww………" Tristan said, hi neck craned to see the chandeliers.

" It looks like a hotel lobby!" Yugi said.

" Yes, I like it, too." Kaiba said with a smirk on his face. " Follow me, we'll be more comfortable in the study. By the way, if you touch anything, I'll sue you." He said as he lead the way into the study.

After about 15 minutes of studying, almost everyone wanted to sleep or go home. Suddenly, Kaiba saw Mokuba sneaking across the hallway with some thing stuffed under his shirt.

" What are you doing, Mokuba?…" Kaiba said in the usual tone he used right before an interrogation.

" Uhhhh…. Nothing!" Mokuba said meekly.

" What do you have?!" Kaiba said a little more sternly.

" A game…… Wanna play?!"

" Mokuba.. You know we're stud…"

" Yeah! We'd love to play, dude!" Tristan said.

" Alright!!!" Mokuba shouted happily.

" But what about the exam tomorrow?" Kaiba said with annoyance in his voice.

" Really, Kaiba… Think about it… Game, Study… Game…, study…"

" Oh alright! I'll play…" he said as he rolled his eyes and sat down by the table.

Mokuba carefully opened the wooden game box. Inside, there was a meticulously crafted board, with a green globe in the middle, and four game pieces.

" Oh well, I guess we won't all get to play this… I'll stay out if someone else wants tom play." Yugi said generously.

" I don't really wanna play either." Tea said. "You guys enjoy yourselves. "

Suddenly, a small wisp of smoke circled two sections of the playing field, and two brand new pieces appeared on the board.

" Holy …" Joey whispered.

" What kind of crap is this…" Tristan said.

" I don't know, but something tells me that me and Tea are going to play anyways…" Yugi said with a tremble in his voice.

The six players quickly grabbed for a piece.

Joey wasn't quick enough, so he caught the last piece. Seto received the Anaconda, Yugi the Lion, Tea the Parrot, Mokuba the Rhino, Tristan the Elephant, and Joey the Monkey.

" Funny how fate hands us certain things, eh Monkey-Boy?" Kaiba said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, you won't be laughin when this monkey kicks your snakey butt!!!" Joey retorted.

"I'll roll first, okay?" Mokuba said. He shook them for a moment, then let them spill onto the board.

" 7, cool… Wait a minute!!!!" Mokuba said as he watched the game pieces in shock. His rhino was moving, by itself, seven paces across the board.

" I'm not sure if I want to play any more…" Tea said.

" Oh. Come on! It's just a silly game. What harm could it do?" Kaiba said.


End file.
